dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantress
Enchantress is an ancient and incredibly powerful mystical being, who possessed the body of June Moone. Initially under Amanda Waller's control, Enchantress was viewed as one of the candidates for Task Force X, but the malevolent being swiftly escaped, freeing her brother and attempting to take over Earth with their combined mystical powers.DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League. Biography ''Suicide Squad Reawakening Dr. June Moone was exploring a site of long overgrown ruins in Central America when she fell down a shaft into a cavern containing a tomb. A doll shaped container caught her eye and she promptly opened it, releasing the spirit of an ancient deity. The spirit then possesses June's body, inhabiting her normal self until she says the word "Enchantress", upon which her normal consciousness is overtaken by the ancient spirit inside. It is not long before she comes to the attention of Amanda Waller during her search for metahumans for the United States government. She sends her subordinate Colonel Rick Flag to apprehend her and watch over June. Not before long June and Rick fall in love, fulfilling Waller's intention to attain leverage over the both of them. Meanwhile Waller sends people to locate the tomb in which June was possessed and find the spirit's "heart", the only thing capable of controlling it. Once in Waller's possession, she has the power to control the Enchantress. When Waller approaches the government for approval to form Task Force X, June accompanies her for the purpose of turning herself into the Enchantress in front of the committee to convince the members of the use of harnessing criminals and meta humans for military purposes. She uses her teleportation abilities to warp to Iran and obtain a file containing the Iranian nuclear arsenal inventory as a gift to impress the chairman and Waller is then given their authorization. Betrayal Soon after, June transforms into the Enchantress during her sleep while in Midway City. She teleports away and opens another vial, which contains the spirit of her brother Incubus. She goes to Midway City and incapacitates a man, Gerard Davis, in the subway to use as a host for Incubus once she releases him. She tells him to wait and build up his powers. ''more to be added Personality Just like her brother Incubus, Enchantress is a being of pure malevolence (to the point that even the somewhat amoral Deadshot calls her out on it in outrage), who takes pride in once having been worshiped by ancient humans as a goddess, and she is thus very eager to conquer the modern world with her mystical powers, once she possesses June Moone, frees herself from Amanda Waller, and frees her brother. Enchantress does, however, seem to dearly love her brother, since after Incubus is slain by the Suicide Squad, she appears devastated and, upon her posterior defeat, expresses a desire to be reunited with him in death. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Mystic Powers:' Enchantress is an incredibly powerful mystical being, with her and her brother Incubus having been worshiped in the past as gods, and Amanda Waller claiming that Enchantress and her brother are the most powerful metahumans that she has ever come across, with Enchantress nearly overpowering the combined might of the Suicide Squad single-handedly. **'Super Strength:' Enchantress, while not as physically strong as her brother Incubus, still has a degree of superhuman strength (about on par with that of Killer Croc), allowing her to battle the entire Suicide Squad at once, knocking her opponents back with her powerful blows. **'Super Durability:' Enchantress is superhumanly durable, being unfazed by a mighty blow from Harley Quinn's baseball bat, many bullets of Deadshot, and even the superhumanly strong attacks of Killer Croc. However, Harley was notably able to cut Enchantress' chest open with Katana's sword, and she was considerably weakened after standing in close proximity to her exploded mystical superweapon. **'Transformation': June Moone, due to being possessed by a witch, can willingly switch between her normal form and her demonic form of Enchantress, doing so every time June says the word "Enchantress". **'Teleportation': Enchantress is able to teleport herself over both short and tremendously long distances in seconds, and upon Amanda Waller's order, was able to teleport to a secret weapons vault in Tehran, Iran, and steal a top-secret binder and teleport back to Waller's board room, all within mere seconds. **'Monstrous Enslavement:' Enchantress, much like Incubus is able to transform humans into grey monstrous beings through her power (usually through a kiss to the victim). **'Resurrection:' Enchantress, when attempting to persuade Harley Quinn to join her, claims that in exchange she will resurrect her lover Joker (who was presumed to be dead) back to life. **'Telepathy:' Enchantress can implant visions of alternate events into others' heads, thus convincing Deadshot that he has defeated and killed Batman (instead of Batman actually defeating and arresting him), convincing Harley Quinn that she and Joker were a happily married couple with 2 children (instead of being forcibly separated), and convincing El Diablo that his wife and children were still alive and a happy family (instead of him having accidentally killed them in a fit of rage). However, a person with exceptionally strong willpower and mental fortitude can overcome this enthralling telepathy, with El Diablo thus breaking free, and continuing his attack against the mystical siblings. ***'Mental Probing:' Enchantress can telepathically probe into the minds of a subdued and incapacitated human, as she notably did with Amanda Waller, thus acquiring the positions of the secret technological facilities of A.R.G.U.S., and managing destroy several. **'Telekinesis:' Enchantress was able to telekinetically disarm the Suicide Squad members of their weapons with a single hand gesture. **'Superweapon Creation:' Enchantress, with the help of her brother Incubus, was able to create a massive mystical weapon, which took the form of a gigantic blue electrical beam pointing into the sky, with many tons of debris swirling on top of it. **'Longevity': Enchantress is capable of living for millennia, currently being 6,373 years old, which notably makes her roughly a 1,000 years older than Wonder Woman (albeit still younger than Steppenwolf), though she is still possible to kill. |-| Abilities= *'Bilingual:' Enchantress speaks her native ancient language while addressing her brother Incubus, and can also fluently speak English. *'Expert Combatant:' Enchantress is an extremely skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant (most likely having centuries of combat experience), though preferring to battle with the help of 2 long daggers. Her skill was such, that she swiftly overpowered the combined might of Rick Flag, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn, and even the immensely formidable samurai warrior Katana was only able to hold her own against Enchantress for a limited time, though that might have been primarily due to the latter's superior strength, coupled with her rapid teleportation every so often (to avoid Katana's sword slashes). |-| Weaknesses= *'Heart': Enchantress' greatest weakness is her heart - if her heart is obtained by someone, she is forced to obey their will, and if the heart is pierced, it will cause her extreme pain, while the heart's destruction is the only way to permanently kill Enchantress. Thus, when Amanda Waller obtained the heart, she was able to subsequently send Enchantress on errands, and when Enchantress escapes, Amanda is nearly able to kill her by repeatedly stabbing the heart. Enchantress, however, is saved by her brother Incubus, who empowers his dying sister with mystical energy from one of his tentacles, making her immune to her weakness. However, this empowerment and immunity only lasted while Incubus was alive, with her heart again becoming an exploitable weakness after her brother is killed. However, since her heart is now fused into her host body, Enchantress is still quite hard to kill, and is only defeated and killed when Harley Quinn cut out the heart again (managing to cut open Enchantress' chest by slyly distracting the latter), after which Rick Flag crushed and destroyed it, thus finally releasing June Moone permanently. |-| Equipment= *'Daggers:' Enchantress' 2 daggers were her primary weapons in physical combat, with her notably wielding them in her final battle against the Suicide Squad. Trivia *First live action debut. Relationships Family *Incubus † - Brother Allies *Incubus † - Partner in Crime Enemies *June Moone - Former Host *A.R.G.U.S. **Amanda Waller - Boss turned Enemy and Interrogatee *Suicide Squad - Opponents **Rick Flag - Attempted Thrall and Killer **Harley Quinn - Attempted Thrall and Deceiver **Killer Croc - Brother's Indirect Killer, Superweapon's Destroyer **Deadshot - Attempted Thrall, Superweapon's Destroyer **El Diablo † - Brother's Killer **Slipknot † **Katana **Captain Boomerang References Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Main Villains Category:Metahumans Category:Deceased characters Category:Magic Users